Shaylee
by hiei-lover-416
Summary: There was a girl that was born, she was, in a way, connected to each of the spirit detectives. It was inevitable that she would become one too. Until one of the missions is for her to go a place never before gone. YYHIY
1. chapter one

I have been writing a story, and I can never get the beginning right. So I will start over, and write it a different way. This will be my third try. I hope you like it.

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

My name is Shaylee. I grew up and lived in the Makai my entire life. Though, my life has never been easy. My mother and I were always on the run. She was an elemental fairy. She was 4'8". She had beautiful black silky hair with blood red eyes. As for me, the only thing that resembled me to her eyes. I also had black hair, but it was thick and wavy. My skin was pale and sometimes, when I got really mad, weird markings would appear. I would then ask her what they meant. Her reply would be to learn to control my temper, or she would control it for me.

She had the powers of the four elements. Wind, water, earth, and fire, but she specialized in fire. I never understood why we were always on the run, but it was crucial for us. She taught me how to fight using the elements. She also taught me how to fight physically. I can use most weapons, but I prefer the katana or my fists.

I don't really remember her much. Just the times when she trained me, and the last time I saw her. I had fallen asleep after a very exhausting training round. But when I woke up, we were in a little house, and there was ice and snow everywhere. My mother sat on the bed beside me and told me I was going to stay there. I was going to live with the Koorime. She had told me that she didn't feel like I deserved to be running my entire life for a mistake she had made. She had said she was going to return to face her punishment. She had taught me all she knew, and had done the best she could to ensure my survival.

She left after that. I never saw her again. I know that her punishment was death. But I never searched her out to make sure. Partly because I had hope that she might have found some peace in her life. I had always believed that I was the cause for her punishment, and I never had the balls to face the truth. To this day, I do not know what her fate had been.

After she left, I lived with the Koorime. More specifically, a young girl named Yukina. Her story is also a sad one. Her mother had broken the tradition, and had had twins. Yukina and a boy that was given the title The Forbidden One. The villagers had cast him off the island for they feared he would bring bad luck. In her grief, Yukina's mother had committed suicide. This left Yukina, who was full Koorime and a girl, alone. That is why I was sent to live with her. To make sure she did not follow her mother's footsteps.

I never once thought that Yukina would ever commit suicide in her life. She is too innocent. She is so beautiful and naïve of the ways of the world. I had decided, after living with the Koorime for majority of my life, that it was time for me to move on. I felt bad for leaving Yukina. So, the night before I left, I made her a promise. I would always be there for her, my sister, and I would search for our brother during my travels. I left the next day, and would not see her again for a very long time.

I had started to travel across the Makai, not sure exactly what I was looking for. I felt that my life should have some meaning, some purpose. But it didn't. I started assassinating people for money and gifts. But I only went after the people who had wronged greatly. It provided me with a way to hone my skills. One day, I heard rumors of a thief, who was quick and lethal. This peaked my curiosity. I went in search of him, and my search led me to the Ningenki, the human world. I watched him as he faced off someone with the name of Yusuke Urameshi. Apparently a spirit detective. I decided right then and there that my fight would not be with Hiei, but with the new kid. If the spirit detective could defeat Hiei, then he was definitely the better challenge. But I would wait until he had trained a little first. It had to be a fair fight. I knew that he would be strong someday. He would never have been made a spirit detective if he didn't. This boy was going to make the worlds a different place.

I started to watch and spy on Urameshi. I watched him as he battled and trained. But I was surprised when one day he received a mission I had not expected. An old man, by the name of Tarukanae, had captured Yukina. He was hurting her. I saw the place where she was being held, and I set off at once. I kept going and going, when I got attacked. It was a brother of an old assassination I did. He wanted vengeance. I tried to quickly dispose of him, but he had obviously been training. It took me a lot longer to get there.

By the time I got there, Yusuke and his sidekick, Kuwabara, had already gone inside. I went and followed Yukina's energy. I was led to a room, when I went in, I was not concerned with anybody in the room, except for Yukina. I quickly grabbed her and jumped to the other side of the room. I happened to look through the big window while planning my next move. What I saw stunned me.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were fighting the Toguro brothers. By the time I had recovered myself, I noticed I had been backed into a corner. I cursed my mind and luck as I realized that when it came to Yukina, she was my weakness in battle. Just as I was getting ready to fight with Yukina at my back, someone barged through the door. It was a little short kid with red eyes like mine and black hair with a white starburst. He got to Tarukanae when I felt Yukina shove past me, she hung onto his arm and asked him not to kill anyone else. That is when I had looked into his eyes. I realized that he was no mere kid, I could tell by his energy, but it was his eyes that gave him away. They were like cold stones. Deadly to look into, but when he looked at Yukina, something stirred in there, something that made me realize it was him. It was her brother. I decided not to say anything, thinking that he would tell her himself when the time was right.

Yukina remembered her rescuers and went down to help him. I stayed in the room. I asked the boy,

" What is your name Forbidden Child?"

" None of your damn business."

" I just made it my business"

" Now, Now! There is no need for you to fight with a young lady," PAUSE " Hiei."

" Kurama! Stay out of it."

Just then the gang had returned and I quickly left the building. That was no place for me, facing my enemy before he was ready. I watched as everybody left, and I was going to go to, but I had felt an energy spike. I returned into the building and I saw the Toguro brothers, standing there alive talking with a very ugly, but wealthy looking man. When they finished their conversation, the younger Toguro looked up at me. I made my face blank and told him that I would be on the team with Yusuke, and I would be the one who would kill the elder Toguro. I turned and left, I had some training to do.

It's funny really, now that I think about it. Just minutes before I claimed to be Yusuke's teammate, I was naming him my enemy. He would remain my enemy, I would just set my feelings aside until after the Tournament. I went to Genkai and told her what had happened. I told her that I was going to be one of the teammates. She said she would go also. It was "requested" of her. I told her I would meet them at the docks when it was time. I left to train.

The time finally came, months later, for me to meet the rest of the team. I get there before Yusuke and Genkai, but after Hiei and Kurama.

This is where my story starts.

Well, I hope you like it, it will not be in first person again. Only to just help explain a little background. This is a crossover, but there are two parts to the story, the first part is in the yu yu hakusho world, and the second is in inuyasha's world. Reviews would be nice. Thanks.


	2. chapter two

I arrived at the dock where the boat was to pick us up. Where is Yusuke and Genkai? I knew she wouldn't let him miss the boat, but it was rude to make us wait. I decided to have a little chat with the two other team members.

" So, Hiei, how is Yukina?"

The next moment, he attacked me. That Jerk! How dare he attack me for a simple question. Well, I wouldn't stand by and let him slice me. I attacked back. I swiped out my own katana and put the tip to his neck, just as he had to my own.

" Don't ever talk to me about her again. If you talk, you die."

" I think not little brother. I talk about what I want, when I want, and to whom I want. And if I want to talk to the brother of my sister, then I will. Oh, and I won't die easy."

" You are no sister of hers."

" You have no idea who I am, and I will not reveal my person here."

" She is right Hiei, this is not the time or the place. Yusuke is coming."

" Hn, that fool better be stronger than last time, I do not intend to lose the tournament."

" Then you have nothing to worry about little brother, because he is stronger than you."

I could tell Hiei was getting ready to kill me, so I quickly pointed out Yusuke's arrival. This distracted Hiei, and he seemed to take his anger out on Yusuke. Hiei attacked Yusuke, using the katana. I must admit, Yusuke has gotten fast. That was good.

" Tell me Hiei, is this how you greet every team member."

" Hn"

" Yusuke, I see you recruited the two other members."

" Actually, Kurama, Genkai asked them to come and fight. They are her friends."

I could see that Genkai wished to keep her identity a secret, so I held my tongue. But, I badly wanted to tell him that I followed nobody's rules or "requests". Our little meeting was put to an end by the arrival of the boat. We all boarded and made it to the other side without mishap. Well, there was a mini tournament, but the masked fighter took care of it. Then the other boat occupants attacked. But Hiei and Kurama took care of them. I just sat back, relaxed, and watched the show. I would fight soon enough.

We each arrive at the hotel room, and I was grieved to see I would be sharing a room with Yusuke, but relieved that Genkai would also sleep there. I quickly unpacked my objects, and left. I went to train.

" Where have you been, we should all get a good sleep, we battle first tomorrow." Kurama asked as I walked back in.

" I was training"

" Hn, not like it will do you any good."

Ignoring the squirt, I walked into the room to find Genkai gone and Yusuke asleep. I too, after placing my knife under the pillow, fell asleep.

The next morning we all just sat around until it was time to go. Unfortunately, I was the one who got stuck carrying Yusuke. UGH! He drooled on my shoulder! He would pay for that one, but we just got announced and it was time to fight. I threw Yusuke on the ground and leaped into the ring. I was itching for a good fight. But, I was quickly dismayed to find myself facing a child. How could I kill someone so young?

" Hahaha. I hope your ready to die little girl."

" Ah, now why did you have to go and open your mouth. I was just deciding that I would spare your life since you were so young, then you had to insult my by calling me a little girl."

I quickly started my attack, trying to finish it quick, when he just as quickly dodged my attack. I would show this kid who was who around here.

" How do you plan to kill me if you can't touch me? OOF!" Rinku, the little kid, had just put his foot in his mouth.

" Big words for someone so small. I think it is I that is too fast for you."

" Ha, that hardly stung. It was just a warmup. Now, I would like to introduce you to my little friends." 

Rinku pulls out some human toys called yoyo's. I didn't understand what he meant to do with them, but I put my guard up, just in case. All of a sudden, I see those things coming at me. WHAT THE HELL? I could easily dodge them, but I wanted to find out what they did and how powerful they were. So, I let them hit me. And damnit, it stung. Bad.

" Well, your attack did sting. But nothing I cant handle. It is time to finish this. It is over."

I went in for the attack when something distracted me for a second. I felt something that wasn't right. Only for a split second, then it was gone. I looked up at where it came from. It was the Toguro brothers. They were watching. I turned back just in time to see the things wrap around my ankles and wrists. He flung me about, and just as I started to get really annoyed, I was flung high up into the air, past the roof.

" If you wanted to play, all you had to do was say so. "

This seemed to anger him, for he flung me towards the ground quickly. Using my skills, I made the wind speed upwards, slowing my fall. Then I stopped the wind suddenly, which gave me some slack in the ropes. I used that slack to reach my katana, and I cut myself free. I landed on my two feet with my knees bent slightly for my balance. Damn, I was good. I ran to Rinku and gave him a good, solid punch to the gut. He went flying out of the ring, and I was announced winner. In the end, I couldn't kill a boy. I am weak!

I left the ring to stand by the rest of my team members, when the shortie said he would take on the next fighter. I thought it would be an interesting fight, so I paid attention. When I saw Hiei use the Dragon of the Darkness Flames attack, I was surprised. No, stunned. I didn't know that it could be controlled, used. I saw it took a toll on Hiei, but, he would recover. This posed a problem for me. My secret could get out at any time now, my secret that I never told anybody before. Not even Yukina.

I hope this is turning out OK. But just to explain, in this, basically Shaylee took the place of Kuwabara. Kuwabara comes, but he comes with the girls and he just watches. It will be shown later. Most of the fights will be the same, because I don't like to change the original plot too much. Thanks for reading my story. I appreciate it.


End file.
